Skills
Skills in PAYDAY 2 are divided amongst four skill trees: Mastermind, Enforcer, Technician, and Ghost. For each class, there are six tiers: Tier 1 is unlocked by spending 1 skill point on its parent class, Tier 2 is unlocked by spending 5, Tier 3 by spending 10, Tier 4 by spending 20, Tier 5 by spending 30, and Tier 6 by spending 40. 1 skill point is given each time the player gains a Reputation level, plus an additional 2 points at every level divisible by 10 (meaning that instead of just 1 skill point, 3 skill points will be granted at levels 10, 20, 30, 40 etc). Thus, once the player reaches the maximum Reputation level of 100, the player will have a total of 120 skill points. Because the total skill points needed to unlock Basic and Ace for every skill in a tree totals 145 points, it is impossible to ace every skill in a single tree (and there are four separate trees). Because of this, it is advisable to only spend points on specific skills you truly need and want, and to spread skill points over multiple trees if necessary. Planning your build can be done with the skills calculator. For each tier, there are three skills and an additional bonus for unlocking the tier. Each skill, after the Basic is obtained, can be Aced for further benefit. Skills in tiers 1 to 3 cost one point to unlock Basic and three points to Ace, whereas skills in tiers 4 to 6 cost four points to unlock Basic and eight points to Ace. Tier bonus is considered active if it states that it is unlocked. It is considered unlocked when you can invest points into skills of that tier. You do not need to actually invest them. Bonuses from different tiers and skills stack, except those with party-wide effects. Mastermind The Mastermind is a manipulative leader who excels in situational control. Spending the first point in the Mastermind skill tree unlocks the ability to place the doctor bag deployable. The doctor bag can be used to regain health and has 2 charges by default. Enforcer The Enforcer is a violent criminal, usually employed by crime syndicates to execute jobs that no one else can. Spending the first point in the Enforcer skill tree unlocks the ability to place the ammo bag deployable. The ammo bag can be used to gain ammo. Weapon Bags contain a 400% charge (fully charging a weapon, regardless of it being primary/secondary and its max ammo count, counts as a 100% usage) by default. Technician The Technician is an expert in the practical application of criminal science, enjoying anything that goes BOOM! Spending the first point in the Technician skill tree unlocks two deployable trip mines. Ghost The Ghost is a stealth artist, capable of grand theft without force or violence. Spending the first point in the Ghost skill tree unlocks the ability to use the electronic countermeasure equipment, also known as the ECM jammer. When used, the ECM jammer temporarily blocks electronic devices, such as cell phones and cameras for 20 seconds. Notes * www.pd2skills.info offers a skill calculator that is useful for planning out skill progression, and was endorsed by Overkill.http://steamcommunity.com/gid/103582791433980119/announcements/detail/2053927865770376993 * Quantitative data is taken from the Steam Numbers Guide.http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=169443444 * Although a Dominator skill allows a team to have only one cuffed enemy on the field at a time, converting a subdued enemy with a Joker skill resets the limit and another law enforcement unit may be intimidated. Potentially it allows a team of players who invested enough in Mastermind tree to pacify 4 enemies allowing for dispatching 8 guards in total by killing them (and using smooth talker to answer 4 pagers) and converting them. That is a great asset for stealth missions (especially a Train Heist) however even two players with Joker are quite enough in most cases. References Category:PAYDAY 2